My First Kiss
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: One Shot. After finding out Zuru's secret, Erika says something that kills his heart.


**Plot:**

**After finding out Zuru's secret, Erika says something that kills his heart.**

**A really short one shot that I think is pretty sweet. I kind of like it. This is set before the episode Zuru gave out his identity and around the 'Secret Garden' episode.**

* * *

><p>He hated seeing her that way.<p>

The tears and rain were making the ground wet.

She was the second to figure it out.

He was the Mystery Medafighter and she was a reporter. She wouldn't tell would she? He had regrets.

"I hate you!" She screams. "You're a bad person! I can't believe I trusted you!" He put his hand out to stop her, but she ran away. His heart broke then.

* * *

><p>"Why is there mud everywhere!" He sighed. That was his mother screaming. He hadn't gone to school. He was thankful for his mother.<p>

She hadn't made him go, but after seeing the mess he made, maybe she would make him go back. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to face her. He decided he would take a nap to decide what he would do.

* * *

><p><em>He was at school with his friends. They acted like they didn't know his secret. She hadn't told them? Break came to soon. He went to check the school paper. There was nothing about him in it. He smiled. Thank god. Then he was blinded. He covered his eyes. When he opened them, he was in his outfit. A blue cape and a grey hat. He looked back at the paper and gasped. She had told everyone. He fell to his knees. He heard the voices of everyone teasing him and laughing. He then woke up.<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate nightmares." He muttered. His medabot looked at him.<p>

"What's wrong master?" The robot asked. He sighed.

"Nothing Roks." He muttered. Then he got up and check the date and time. "I slept for basically a whole day! It's already Tuesday!" He jumped out of bed. He sighed. He was going to school.

He walked to school alone. He sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She might have told." He muttered. He got to school and went right to the paper. It was yesterday's news. Thankfully his secret was still one.

"You're afraid that I'll tell. Right?" He turned to see her and the camera looking right at him. They were the only ones in the hall. He sighed.

"I guess so." She also sighed.

"Tell you what. Do something for me, and I won't tell anyone." He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Me and Ikki have been having a fight. To solve it I need someone to..." She blushed. "Kiss me. We've been arguing about first kisses and he said that I was just jealous that he had his first kiss. I told him on the cheek doesn't count. So will you do that for me?" By then his face was red.

"C-Can I think about it?" She sighed again.

"Fine two days." Then she walked away.

* * *

><p>He walked home alone. He was confused. Should he do it? His heart was already in pieces. What harm would it do? He sighed.<p>

"Leave it to those two to have a conversation about that." He muttered. He didn't know what to do! He could give his secret away or kiss her. He sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He muttered. "I'm not letting it out."

They met in the playground at recess.

"When are we?" He asked, not wanting to finish his statement.

"After school. It's not like we can do it now." He sighed in reply.

"I guess so." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Again they met, this time to finish their promises. He was a little unsure if his choice was right or not. Sighing, he saw her walking over. She didn't say anything. For a while, they just stood there until he took her hand. She blushed as he did, but he wasn't looking at her. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know how he felt. He didn't think it mattered. He turned to her and found her looking at him. He blushed and looked at the ground. She went to talk, but her eyes widened as she found him truly kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. She was happy. He ended up breaking it and sighing, turning to leave. He thought she hated him. He smirked as he walked away. Maybe it wasn't a bad deal at all.<p>

She watched him go. She found no hate in her heart anymore. She smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. It's a really stupid one shot….<strong>


End file.
